waroftheworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Max
|season=2 |number=18 |image=File:Max title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=April 30, 1990 |writer=Naomi Janzen |director=Jorge Montesi |previous=Totally Real |next=The True Believer }} "Max" is the eighteenth episode of the 2nd season of the War of the Worlds TV series. Plot Kincaid's dead brother is revived by the aliens as a deadly cyborg and sent to crush Blackwood and the underground military resistance. Synopsis One year before, Kincaid's brother Max was kidnapped by the Morthren, and is presumed dead. But Mana placed his brain into a cyborg which looks like Max. Sent to kill his commando teammates, Max steals Kincaid's army file. Max kills two commandos and then comes for Kincaid. The pursuit leads to the scene of Max's capture. Max, remembering his brother, struggles with his programming. The Morthren arrive and destroy Max, but are driven off by Harrison. Notes Quotes Cast Episode Cast *Jared Martin as Harrison Blackwood *Lynda Mason Green as Suzanne McCullough *Adrian Paul as John Kincaid *Denis Forest as Malzor *Catherine Disher as Mana *Rachel Blanchard as Debi McCullough *Michael Welden as Max *Chuck Shamta as Bradley *Belinda Metz as Scoggs *Michael Rhoades as Zak *Jill Hennessy as Scott *Markus Parilo as Desk Clerk *Barclay Hope as MP *Jorge Montesi as Gomes Episode Crew *Directed by Jorge Montesi *Written by Naomi Janzen *Produced by Jon Anderson and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Original Music by Harry Manfredini *Cinematography by Maris H. Jansons *Film Editor - Tim Williams *Casting - Susan Forrest *Production Designer - Gavin Mitchell *Art Director - Rolf Harvey *Set Decorators - Gareth Wilson and Greg Chown (uncredited) *Costume Designer - Delphine White Makeup Department *Jenny Arbour - Hair Stylst *Inge Klaudi - Makeup Artist *Jordan Samuel - Assistant Makeup Artist (uncredited) Production Management *Lan Lamon - Post-Production Supervisor *Susan Murdoch - Production Manager *Michael Sheehy - Supervising Executive: Hometown Films *Nan Skiba - Assistant Production Manager *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Don Granbery - First Assistant Director *Chris Lamon - Third Assistant Director *Mike Crain - Second Assistant Director *David Warry-Smith - Second Unit Director Art Department *Dan Bezaire - Property Master *Greg Chown - Lead Set Dresser *Malcolm Glassford - Lead Set Dresser *Bruce Grant - Lead Props *Henry Jesiak - Lead Set Dresser *Ken Sinclair - Set Dresser *Stuart Land - Sculpted Main Title Alien Hands (uncredited) *Andriy Pereklita - Props: Second Unit (uncredited) Sound Department *Yuri Gorbachow - Re-Recording Mixer *Gary Daprato - Foley Artist *Frank Morrone - Re-Recording Mixer *Steve Foster - Dialogue Editor *Terry Gordica - Post Audio Supervisor *Don Grundsten - Boom Operator *Dennis Hill - Foley Artist *Anthony Lancett - Sound Effects Editor *Tom Mather - Sound Recordist *John Sievert - Foley Artist *Mark Wright - Dialogue Editor Special Effects *Nancy Howe - Prosthetics Assistant *Andrew Kenworthy - Prosthetics Designer *Marianne Klein - Special Effects Coordinator Visual Effects *John Gajdecki - Visual Effects Artist Stunts *Ted Hanlan - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Christophe Bonnière - Director of Photography: Second Unit *Jon Cassar - Camera Operator *Duane Gullison - Generator Operator *Jeff Hohener - Second Assistant Camera *Michael Iwan - Grip *Scott Keates - Grip *Alan Lennox - Best Boy *Ben Mark Holzberg - Still Photographer *Michael "Flash" McDonald - Electrician *Steve Morrison - Electrician *David Moxness - Gaffer *Daniel Narduzzi - Key Grip *David Pamplin - Best Boy Grip *Glen Treilhard - First Assistant Camera Casting Department *Gabrielle Iviney - Extras Casting Costume and Wardrobe Department *Isabel De Biasio - Wardrobe Mistress Editorial Department *Stewart Dowds - Assistant Editor *Gary Mueller - Film Transfer Coordinator *Gary L. Smith - Post-Production Executive Location Management *Emanuele "Manny" Danelon - Location Manager Music Department *Steven Cohen - Composer: Main Title Theme *Music Performed by Harry Manfredini *Fred Mollin - Composer: Main Title Theme Transportation Department *Eddie Bowman - Transportation Coordinator *Jeff Steinberg - Picture Vehicle Coordinator Other Crew *Aileen Bell - Studio Manager *James F. Breithaupt - Production Accountant *Susan Marucci - Continuity Supervisor *Janet Gayford - Production Secretary *Sheri McGrath - Script Coordinator *Deborah Nathan - Script Consultant *Susan Perry - Assistant to Producer *Ginger Reynolds-Smith - Assistant to Executive Producer *Regina Robb - Production Coordinator *Rick Schwartz - Executive Production Consultant *Pat Turner - Paralegal References External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0744040/ Max] at IMDb Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes